


The Drunken Logic of Nakamoto Yuta

by MrsMouseyBrown



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A teeny tiny bit of Yuten, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dick Pics, Drunk Ten & Yuta, Eventual Smut, Everyone Hypes up Yuta, Johnny and Ten are oblivious, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taemin, Romance, Secret Crush, Snapchat, Some Swearing, Stupidity, Taeyong is too good for this world, johnten, tenny, yutae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMouseyBrown/pseuds/MrsMouseyBrown
Summary: A sober Yuta thinks that getting drunk is the best way for Ten to feel better about how oblivious Johnny Seo is to his feelings for him.A drunk Yuta thinks a nicely taken dick pic is the best way for Ten to make Johnny Seo realize what he's been missing out on all this time.Unfortunately, a drunk Ten agrees.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yuta, you didn’t see them!” Ten let out a loud, wet, sniffle as he dabbed away at his tears with his dainty fingers. The man was a complete mess, his usual bright eyes were puffy and swollen from all the crying he had been doing.

Yuta let out a low sigh but continued rubbing small soothing circles at the bottom of Ten’s bony spine. This was not how he imagined spending his Saturday night when he decided to throw this party. Yes, he wanted to be with a cute guy on his bed but a crying and snotty Ten was not the cute guy he had in mind.

He had the whole thing perfectly planned out in his head. He was going to throw the most amazing party known to mankind, invite all his closest friends and whoever else was smart enough to want to attend one of Nakamoto Yuta’s infamous parties. He prided himself on having the wildest parties he could manage, and not once had he ever gotten a complaint. Well maybe from neighbors for being too noisy but he didn’t care about that. The next part of his simple but very effective plan was whenever everyone was either too drunk to function properly or they were off banging whoever they wanted, he was going to waltz up to the sweet angel himself, Lee Taeyong, and offer him his most valuable services. It was an offer no one in their right mind would refuse and Yuta was happy to proudly say that no one had yet.

Instead, he had to drag an inconsolable Ten, who randomly burst out crying in the middle of his living room, into his bedroom because of goddamn Johnny Seo. Yuta swore if he had that stupid, lanky man near him at the moment he would personally castrate him and feed him his dick for dinner.

Yuta sighed again. It wasn’t as if it was all Johnny’s fault. The man was completely oblivious of Ten’s feelings for him, which utterly baffled Yuta because Ten could be pretty obvious about his crush. But then again maybe Yuta only picked up on Ten’s idiotic crush because Ten had made a big deal of telling him. Yuta could easily remember Ten’s warm eyes pleading with him, begging him to swear he wouldn’t repeat a word of what Ten was about to tell him. Yuta was half convinced in that moment that Ten was finally going to spill to him the secrets of life. The disappointment he felt when Ten told him he was basically in love with Johnny Seo was indescribable.

When Yuta didn’t answer Ten, it only caused the smaller man to cry even harder, nearly choking on his tears as he tried to retell the traumatizing events to Yuta for the umpteenth time. Yuta had heard the story so many times in the last fifteen minutes he was almost certain he could star in it and play ever single role that was available. He would bet on his life that his performance would be Oscar worthy.

“Yuta it was just so…so awful! I was about to go over to him and tell him how I felt – I swear! And then the next thing I know this girl goes up to Johnny, grabs his waist and starts grinding on him! And…and she has this horrible, _sleazy_ smile on her face and I’m all like ‘I don’t know why you think you’re soooooo great everyone can tell you’re wearing a fake Tommy Hilfiger t-shirt!’” His face was bright red when he finished his story, his chest heaving as he tried to steady his breathing. His crying had calmed down by the time he had got to the end of his woeful tale, but Yuta could tell the slightest thing could set off another waterfall of tears.

“Ugh, what an absolute hoe,” Yuta added with a tone of disgust. He hoped if he insulted this supposed she-devil it might make Ten feel a little better.

“I know right!” Ten wailed, furiously wiping the stray tears that remained on his fair cheeks. Ten was certain that he was a sight to behold in that moment, with mascara and eyeliner smeared ungracefully on his porcelain face.

A tentative knock on Yuta’s bedroom door made both of them jump away from each other on the bed as both men had clearly been caught up in the gloomy atmosphere that Ten had unfortunately created. Ten began viciously scrubbing at his face with the tissues Yuta had kindly given him from his bedside table. Ten didn’t want to imagine what Yuta got up to with them and tried to focus on the good deed his best friend had done for him instead.

Yuta arose slowly from the bed and Ten could see how tense Yuta was, his posture rigid as he walked cautiously to the door. Ten’s heart was beating wildly as Yuta’s veined hand grasp the handle, praying to everything and anything that it wasn’t the stupidly gorgeous Johnny Seo on the other side of the door. Ten was in no way ready to see his perfectly chiseled face laced in concern and asking him what was wrong when he was Ten’s problem.

Yuta only opened a tiny sliver of the door, so he could peek his head out at their intruder as he tactfully used the rest of his taunt body to block the other person’s view of Ten. Yuta knew Ten wouldn’t be comfortable with many people seeing him in the state he was in now: sad, puffy, and covered in snot. Although Yuta was convinced there was definitely some sick fuckers who were totally into that.

“Ah Taeyong! What’s up?” Ten watched Yuta’s body relax considerably as he spoke to the silver haired boy in a deliciously smooth voice that should be illegal. Ten was certain if that voice was used on him he would do anything asked of him- not that Yuta needed to know any of that.

Ten scooted closer to the end of the bed, straining his ears to catch a glimpse of what Taeyong had to say but the only thing he could make out was his own name. An annoyed pout made its way to Ten’s rosy lips as he cursed the boy for being far too quiet.

“Yeah, Ten got a little upset and doesn’t want to go back to the party so I’m gonna look after him,” Yuta’s tone of voice didn’t change but Ten could see the beginning of one Yuta’s notorious “healing smiles”. It was the kind of smile that made you feel instantly worth it in life and Ten thought L’Oréal products would sell better if they used Yuta with his beautiful smiles as one of their models. Ten even tried to get an audition for Yuta by getting in contact with the people at L’Oréal but instead got threatened with legal action if he didn’t stop bothering them.

There was more indecipherable muttering from the other side of the door as Yuta began to shake his head, smile faltering just a little, “Nah Tae, he’s staying here tonight. Tell _Johnny,_ Ten doesn’t need a lift home with him.”

The emphasis on Johnny’s name made Ten feel sick as he let out a shaky sigh. Of course, Johnny would be looking for him. Johnny was their designated driver tonight. Ten had to stop another round of tears as he remembered the stupid fight he had with Jaehyun at the beginning of the night over who got to ride shotgun with Johnny. Yuta visibly tensed when Ten sniffled loudly, trying his hardest but failing miserably to not think of the smile Johnny gave him when he told Jaehyun he wanted Ten to sit in the front with him. Even though Johnny’s reasoning was that he was “way too small” to be left in the back of the car unsupervised, it still made Ten’s heart flutter as he hid his burning face under the over-sized sweater he was wearing.

“Hey, Taeyong! Before you leave would you do me a massive favor and get me two shot glasses and the unopened bottle of vodka I have hidden in the cupboard where I stash my cookies please?”

A muffled “Yeah, no problem!” could be heard as Yuta closed the door a light blush dusting his cheeks. When he turned around to Ten with a soft smile on his face, Ten’s stomach plummeted.

“Oh no!” Ten squawked, in a high-pitched voice that Yuta was sure just made his ears bleed, “Tonight you were going to try and get with Taeyong and I’ve ruined it! I’m such a terrible friend!” Yuta could see the tears forming in Ten eyes and immediately started to panic. He thought they were finally over the godforsaken crying phase.

“No, no, no, Ten! It’s okay! Honestly it doesn’t matter, there’ll be other opportunities, alright?” Yuta rushed out, hoping he could stop the onslaught of Ten’s incoming tears that he was no longer in the mood to deal with- not that he was ever in the mood for them. A crying Ten was to be avoided at all costs if one wanted to remain with their sanity intact.

“Are…are you sure?” Ten’s lip was trembling as he struggled to hold back his tears. He didn’t want to make Yuta any more uncomfortable than he already was.

“Positive. Now, when Taeyong gets back, you and I are gonna get wasted and forget about stupid girls who don’t know not to touch things that aren’t theirs. Sound good?” Yuta gave him a bright reassuring smile which coaxed Ten into giving Yuta a small one in return.

In that moment Ten felt so glad to have Yuta as his best friend. Although Yuta could be a little cold sometimes and Ten really had the knack for annoying him way too easily, he was one of the most amazing people Ten had ever met. He was a constant pillar for Ten throughout his teenage years when Ten struggled with being himself and he was always willing to be a literal shoulder for Ten to cry on. Even though Yuta acted nonchalant most of the time, Ten could tell how much Yuta cared for him and it terrified Ten to think of experiencing college and every other moment in his life without Yuta being a part of it.

A few rapid knocks echoed throughout Yuta’s room. Taeyong had finally returned with the requested items and Ten could practically see the excitement radiating off Yuta as he hurriedly opened the door to retrieve them.

“Taeyong, you’re an absolute star! I really appreciate this,” Ten could hear soft, shy giggles from the other side of the door and he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a snort. However, he regretted his decision almost immediately as Yuta whipped his head around so fast to shoot him a menacing glare that promptly shut him up.

“Yeah he’s fine Taeyong, he’s just being his usual _over-dramatic_  self,” Ten had the dignity to be offended when he heard full on laughter from Taeyong. Was he some sort of inside joke between the two them?

“He’s nothing I can’t handle! Hope you get home okay! Goodnight Taeyong,” A warm smile graced Yuta’s handsome face as he said his farewells, and Ten would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous that such a look was not directed at him.

Yuta placed the vodka and shot glasses on his desk as he turned back around to Ten, rubbing a hand through his long, brown hair that Ten prayed he never got cut- Yuta always looked great with long hair.

“Over-dramatic huh? How dare you, Nakamoto Yuta!” Ten’s perfectly shaped brows were arched, nostrils flaring at the betrayal of his best friend. Or should he say _ex-best friend._

“Ten, you’re proving my point right now,” Yuta said in a bored voice as he began to unscrew the cap of the vodka bottle.

“You know what Yuta? I’m not even angry, just very, very disappointed in you,” Ten scoffed out as he held his perfect nose high in the air.

“Whatever. Drink this,” Yuta replied, thrusting one of the shot glasses into Ten’s hands, some of the contents spilling onto his fingers in the process.

“Watch it Yuta!” Ten screeched out.

Yuta chose to ignore him opting to start a countdown for them instead.

“On the count of three we drink. One…two…three!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time ever posting a fic I've written before so I'm super duper nervous! I really hope you all enjoy this because I'm actually having so much fun writing it! 
> 
> I decided there wasn't enough Johnten fics out there so instead of complaining I decided to do something about it because really, no one can ever have too much Johnten in their lives.
> 
> And, yes, I know I hype Yuta up a lot in this. Yuta deserves to be hyped up. *Mic Drop*
> 
> I will be updating this quite regularly (I hope!) because ever since I've started writing it I have been updating it everyday, even if it's just 400/500 words. I'm not sure how long this is going to be but I have quite a good idea about what direction this is going in, it really is just a matter of me writing it up lol.
> 
> But anyways, enjoy and thank you so so much for reading this! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't condone the sending of unsolicited dick pics. It's only for the fic, so don't do it people!
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying how the story is going so far because it just goes downhill from here!
> 
> BTW it's Cherry Bomb era Johnny and Yuta, it's 7th sense era Taeyong and probably Hit The Stage Ten! 
> 
> Thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy! <3

Ten’s high-pitched giggles echoed loudly throughout Yuta’s apartment as his hands fumbled to grab the nearly empty vodka bottle from Yuta’s laxed hands. He was met with no resistance from Yuta as he tipped his head back to down the rest of the bottle. The burn of vodka at the back of his throat excited him now instead of how it made him gag after the first couple of shots that he and Yuta had. For Ten, the first two or three shots were always the worst, after that, he really forgot why he hated the stuff.

“Woohoo! We finished it!” Ten exclaimed excitedly, while clapping his hands. Yuta was glad his roommates were out of town for the night.

“Yeah go…go us,” Yuta shot Ten a bleary smile. Alcohol always tended to make him sleepy.

Suddenly, Ten shot to his feet, stumbling a little as he walked over to Yuta’s laptop to browse his Spotify.

“I’m gonna dance, take a video of it for my Snapchat,” Ten slurred, handing his phone to a nearly asleep Yuta. Yuta had no problem unlocking it, as Ten was uncreative and had his passcode set as his birthday.

The soothing voice of Lee Taemin began to play through the speaker of Yuta’s laptop as Ten began to do a drunken rendition of the man’s infamous hit ‘Move’, his usual fluid and loose limbs, sluggish but still retaining a hint of grace.

“Yeah! Work it Ten!” Yuta rallied on Ten as he began recording him, zooming in and out at just the right moments. Even though he was completely wasted, Yuta had to admit Ten looked cute with his new undercut and silver hoop earrings that glimmered in the soft lighting of his room.

“Yeah, go me!” Ten had just managed to squeal out before tripping over his own feet and landing in a heap on the floor.

Yuta’s reaction was instantaneous. Loud, melodic laughter came from the Japanese man as he was suddenly broken out of his sleepy haze. Ten usually would have been overjoyed to hear such a beautiful sound from the man, but not when he was ass first on the ground right in front of him. Was he just destined to keep humiliating himself tonight?

“Oh my God, Ten! I…can’t…I actually can’t! Look, I’ve caught it all on camera!” Yuta wheezed out as he began spontaneously choking on his laughter again as he watched the replay of the video on Ten’s Snapchat.

“Shut up Yuta! I think I’ve broke something!” Ten snapped as he hobbled over to see the video that Yuta had recorded.

“Look at your face!”

Ten frowned as he peered over Yuta’s shoulder to take a peek at the video. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He was meant to look _cool_ and _sexy_. Not some drunken, pathetic mess! How was Johnny ever going to regret dancing with that stupid girl when he looked like that!

Ten’s eyes widened in alarm as Yuta began tapping on the names of all their closes friends to send the video to. A squeak of dismay escaped his lips as he tapped on Johnny’s name. Ten made a grab to swipe his phone out of Yuta’s hands but he was easily evaded as Yuta leapt, surprisingly graceful for a drunk person, off the bed.

“Aw! A 500-day streak with Johnny? How cute~!” Yuta sniggered, holding Ten’s phone above his head, just out of his reach.

“Yuta, _please_ don’t send it to him! I have an image to protect!” Ten was pleading with him, brown eyes looking at him imploringly.

“No can do Ten! Besides, if we send him this, he’ll see you can have fun without him and he’ll get jealous!” Yuta had a Cheshire cat smile plastered to his face as Ten stopped jumping to grab his phone, beginning to agree with Yuta’s stupid drunken logic.

“Y-you really think so?” Ten asked nonchalantly, trying not to sound too eager.

“Definitely. Aaaaaaaaand send!”

Yuta was pleased with himself, carelessly throwing Ten’s phone onto his desk, as Ten slumped back onto his bed. This would serve Johnny right for being a complete jerk and not noticing Ten’s feelings for him.

As Ten lay on Yuta’s bed, staring up at his blank ceiling, he tried to imagine what a jealous Johnny would be like. Would he ring Ten, demanding him to come over to his place or would he show up at Yuta’s, drag him away forcefully to ‘punish’ him in the back seat of his car. Ten let out a dreamy sigh. Whichever it was, Ten was certain it would be better than any of his fantasies of the raven-haired man.

“Oh my God! Ten!” Yuta sounded scandalized as he let out a loud groan.

“What!? Is there a spider!?” Ten leapt up from the bed in a panic but hissed when he felt a sharp pain in his lower regions from jumping up too quickly. Confused, he glanced down but as soon as he did he let out an annoyed sigh.

“I can’t believe you popped a boner, Ten!” Yuta said incredulously, openly ogling Ten’s crotch.

“Oh, shut up Yuta! You know vodka makes me horny!”

Ten turned away and tried to rearrange himself but ended up making the problem more obvious and uncomfortable. This really wasn’t his night.

“What am I going to do!?”

“Well, I don’t mind helping you with it,” Yuta leered, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Ten couldn’t stop the disgusted grimace that etched its way upon his face

“Hey! What’s that look supposed to mean?” Yuta asked, narrowing his brows at Ten.

It wasn’t as if Ten didn’t find Yuta attractive, in fact, it was quite the opposite, really. Ten thought Yuta was one of the most handsome men he ever had the luck to meet, his strong jaw and warm eyes being a total weakness of Ten’s. But they were best friends, and other than Yuta being Ten’s first kiss (which Ten was convinced Yuta only gave him because Ten was eighteen, had never kissed anyone before and was extremely insecure about it), Ten vowed he never wanted to do anything intimate with Yuta in case it would jeopardise their friendship. Their friendship was one of the things Ten valued most in the world.

“It means you have forgotten you’ve indulged all the secrets of your sex life to me. I know all the weird shit you’re into and I don’t want you anywhere near my ass!” Ten huffed, giving Yuta a pointed look that there was no point arguing with.

“Fair enough. Your loss.”

Ten was about to open his mouth to tell Yuta he was going to deal with his ‘problem’ in the bathroom but promptly shut it because of the look Yuta was giving his crotch. Yuta was deep in thought, brows furrowed, one hand resting under his chin, until suddenly, something sparkled in his eyes that had Ten taking a cautious step backwards into Yuta’s desk.

“Do you know what that is?” Yuta said slyly, a mischievous grin trying to break loose on his face.

“Of course, I do Yuta!” Ten exploded, “Just because I don’t have sex as much as you do-”

“No, no, Ten, listen to me!” Yuta interrupted him, deciding to ignore the comments on his promiscuous lifestyle, “This is a sign!”.

Confusion marred Ten’s features as he scratched the back of his head nervously, “What do you mean ‘sign’?”.

Yuta cleared his throat loudly, “This is a sign for you to send Johnny Seo a dick pic!”.

Ten didn’t know he started choking until Yuta was by his side, thumping his back rather aggressively but still managing to ramble on about this supposed ‘sign’.

“I should have come to this conclusion sooner! Johnny Seo has hurt you so much tonight that this is your body subconsciously showing you the true way to make Johnny realise what he’s missing out on!” Yuta declared triumphantly, slinging an arm around Ten’s small shoulders.

For the second time that night, Ten began to see reason in Yuta’s drunken logic.

“Are you sure, Yuta? I mean this is pretty extreme,” Ten babbled, his ears reddening at the thought of actually doing what Yuta suggested.

“You need to be extreme or else he’ll never get the message Ten! You can’t keep letting him hurt you like this!” Yuta’s eyes were ablaze as he clenched his fists at the injustice of it all. It wasn’t fair that someone as sweet as Ten had to go through this.

“But Yuta I’ve never even sent one before! What…what if it looks weird?” Ten couldn’t keep the uncertainty out of his voice, eyes darting around the room, refusing to look at Yuta who had moved to stand in front of him.

“Pfft they’re easy to take, all you need is good lighting- which you’ll find in my bathroom,” Yuta grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards his en suite. Ten was too flustered thinking about what was about to happen to be embarrassed about how sweaty his hands were.

“You’ll know what to do once you’re in there, like you’ll know if you’ve taken a good picture or not, it’s not that hard,” Yuta was pushing him into the brightly lit bathroom as he was explaining this, “Oh and make sure you send and save it to chat on Snapchat so he can look back on it and realise how much of a fool he’s been.”

“ _Save it in chat_? What if he shows it to someone!?” Ten screeched, trying to push past Yuta and out of the bathroom. It was a failure, Yuta was like an immovable wall.

“Knowing Johnny, he probably wouldn’t do a thing like that,” Yuta pondered, “And sure, even if he does, whoever he shows it to will tell him he’s an idiot for leaving you waiting for so long.”

Ten was nodding along to Yuta’s comments, not really processing them as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. His mind was buzzing, trying to figure out all possible scenarios this could lead to – all of them were negative. It would be so embarrassing on both him and Johnny and more than likely ruin their friendship. Ten’s eyes started to fill with tears at the thought of Johnny ignoring him and refusing to be friends with a sleazy pervert like him.

“Yuta, what if I do this and he calls me a creepy, sick pervert,” Ten sniffled loudly.

Yuta ran a hand over his face. He was _not_ dealing with a crying Ten again.

“He won’t and if he’s not into it just lie and say you were meant to send it to someone else. No big deal!” Yuta shot him a thumbs up, hoping it would brighten the mood.

Ten looked down at his shoes, unconvinced, bottom lip jutted out in a pout. Yuta knew he was going to have to bring out the big guns if he was going to save the situation.

“But what if he’s totally into it Ten and sends you one back?” Ten’s head perked up, light blush dusting his cheeks and Yuta knew he had won him over, “Or better still, he asks you to go over his place?”.

Ten felt his cock twitch in his pants at the thought. What if this did go well and he ended up being absolutely devoured by the man of his dreams. He had to suppress a shiver.

“But it’s up to you! I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to” Yuta replied and Ten could tell he was being genuine, “I still think it’s a sign though!”.

Ten took a deep breath, butterflies running rampage in his stomach.

“Fuck it,” his voice was a breathy whisper, “Get me my phone.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Taeyong so much, he's such a sweetie! 
> 
> I'm in the middle of writing the fourth chapter so that won't be updated for a wee while sorry! 
> 
> But anyways, enjoy the update and thank you so much for all your kind words and support! <3

Johnny was pacing around the kitchen as Taeyong watched him with unhidden concern. He hadn’t stopped doing so since they arrived back from Yuta’s party, which was over an hour ago, except for the video Yuta sent from Ten’s Snapchat of Ten trying to drunkenly dance to ‘Move’ and then falling over. Taeyong thought it was pretty funny but had to stop himself from laughing because of the look on Johnny’s face. It was dark and unimpressed, and he began muttering to himself about Yuta being “irresponsible”.

“I don’t think I should have left him Taeyong,” Johnny said for the millionth time that night, “You should have just taken him from Yuta’s room!”

“I couldn’t intrude Johnny! That would have been incredibly rude,” Taeyong reasoned, “and at least it looks like he’s having a good time now, judging from that video Yuta sent.”

Johnny’s eyes narrowed even more than they already were at the mention of the video. Taeyong bit his lip nervously and began scrubbing the kitchen counter with a random dishcloth he found near the sink. He should not have mentioned the video, it was already a touchy subject for Johnny.

“Don’t bring up that video Taeyong,” Johnny spat out, “Of course Yuta’s way of dealing with things is to get Ten drunk!”

Taeyong decided it would be best if Johnny never knew it was him who retrieved the vodka for Yuta and Ten. But it wasn’t as if he could have said no to Yuta, even if he wanted to. Not with the way Yuta was looking at him. Taeyong could feel his cheeks burning at the thought but it didn’t bother him. It wasn’t like Johnny was going to notice.

When Taeyong made no effort to reply, Johnny took that as his que to keep ranting.

“Ten’s in no fit state to be left alone with Yuta! Goddamnit Taeyong, he just started crying in the middle of the fucking party!”

Taeyong was trying his hardest to not take Johnny’s harsh words to heart, he knew he was just worried about Ten.

“I know, Johnny. I was standing right beside him when it happened,” Taeyong replied calmly, washing his hands thoroughly, “Johnny, I also think you’re forgetting that Ten and Yuta are best friends. If anyone knows how to calm him down and make him feel better, it’s Yuta.”

Taeyong knew Johnny didn’t want to hear that last sentence but he had to say it. Johnny couldn’t keep getting angry at Yuta for no reason when Yuta was probably doing all in his power to cheer Ten up, which evidently seemed to be working.

Johnny didn’t say anything but instead let out loud sigh, running a hand through his raven locks.

Taeyong peeked around his shoulder at Johnny as he dried his hands on the nearest hand towel he could find. When his eyes landed on Johnny he couldn’t stop a soft, pitying look from grazing his features. Johnny no longer looked angry but instead he looked hurt, his deep brown eyes downcast as he fiddled with the drawstring of his black hoodie that he had worn to the party that night. It was casual yet sexy. Very Johnny Seo.

Taeyong placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I know you just want to help him but you’re just going to have to wait until he’s ready to tell you what’s wrong.”

“I know, Taeyong,” Johnny muttered, reminding Taeyong of a child who had just gotten scolded, “but…but he just looked so upset and I…I think it’s because of me,” he finished quietly.

Taeyong didn’t know what to say to Johnny, neither wanting to agree or disagree with the statement, even though he had been thinking the same thing. Taeyong had found it very curious that Ten was in a wonderful mood until that girl went up to Johnny. Instead of saying this, Taeyong gave Johnny’s shoulder a tight squeeze, “How about I make some tea?”

Johnny nodded his head solemnly as he slowly wandered over to the sofa placed in the centre of their living room.

“Give me a second, I’ll see if Jaehyun is still up and wants some,” Taeyong said softly as he scurried over to Jaehyun’s bedroom door. He gave the door a few light taps but after receiving no answer he cautiously pressed his ear to the door. Even through the wooden door he could make out the muffled snores of Jaehyun.

Choosing to let Jaehyun remain in dreamland, Taeyong immediately went about making tea for himself and Johnny as quickly as he could manage. Taeyong couldn’t stand to see Johnny sulking on the sofa, rain cloud perilously looming over him.

Taeyong decided to use his special herbal tea that he kept for guests and special occasions, hoping that it might make Johnny feel a little bit better. He let out a barely audible sigh as he stirred the contents of each cup. He just felt so useless.

Biting his lip, he carefully picked up each cup, walking slowly over to the sofa. If this was how he felt, he could only imagine how Johnny felt at not being able to help Ten. What made the whole thing even worse was the fact that Johnny Seo was head over heels for the Thai boy. Taeyong had never met someone who made Johnny so happy in his many years of knowing him. It was quite cute, really. 

“Here,” Taeyong said while placing the mug with ‘#1 DAD’ boldly painted on it on the coaster in front Johnny as he took his seat in the armchair across from the sofa. He chose that mug, hoping it would make Johnny laugh the same way he did when he received it from Ten and Jaehyun on Father’s Day as a joke. However, Johnny didn’t react this time. Either he didn’t notice, or he just chose to ignore it.

Taeyong sipped at his tea, the taste of chamomile and lavender on his tongue instantly calming him. Herbal teas always helped him with his anxiety and he hoped that they helped ease Johnny’s mind, even if it was only a little bit.

Taeyong’s eyes were glued to Johnny’s every move, even though he didn’t do much except gulp down his tea rather loudly. Usually, Taeyong would have gave out to him for such a thing but he didn’t have the heart to do it to him now. He just looked _so_ hurt, a sad puppy would have looked less upsetting.

Taeyong was about to suggest they play a game of Twenty Questions, the awkward, tense silence of the room getting too much for him, when suddenly Johnny’s phone lit up from its place on the coffee table. When Johnny leaned up to see the notification he looked as if he had just won the lotto.

Taeyong shot him a curious look as to what could change his mood so quickly, but he had a fair idea it somehow related to a small man with an undercut.

Johnny grabbed his phone with eager fingers, nearly knocking it off the table but catching it just in time.

“Ten just sent me a message on Snapchat!” he said, not even trying to hide the excitement in his voice. A warm smile appeared on Taeyong’s face. _Finally._

Taeyong watched in anticipation as Johnny took one last gulp from his tea as he tapped into the message.

It happened so suddenly that Taeyong had little time to react. One minute, Johnny was gazing lovingly at his phone and then the next minute he had dropped his mug to the floor, his eyes widen immensely, and he began coughing and spurting on his tea, spewing it all over the coffee table and himself. As soon as everything had registered with Taeyong he immediately leapt up from his seat in a panic.

“Oh God Johnny! Is everything okay!? Are Ten and Yuta okay!?” Taeyong rushed out, unable to move from his position. He was rendered immobile by fear.

He studied Johnny’s appearance intently, hoping it would provide some answers to what had happened to their friends. Johnny had finished choking, but his eyes were glued to his phone screen, his cheeks were ablaze, and his hands were shaking vigorously. Taeyong swallowed a lump in his throat as Johnny opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, trying to form a coherent sentence.

“D-dick,” Johnny stuttered out in a daze.

“What!?” Taeyong wailed in confusion and panic. A muffled ‘shut up’ came from Jaehyun’s room but Taeyong didn’t notice.

Johnny took a deep breath and then another, obviously trying his hardest to steady himself.

“T-Ten may have just sent me a…d-dick pic…” Johnny whispered in a shocked laced voice.

“WHAT!?” Taeyong screeched again. Although he was relieved to hear no one was hurt, it didn’t mean he was going to be any calmer upon hearing Johnny’s reply. A louder ‘fuck up!’ could be heard from Jaehyun’s room causing Taeyong to jump.

For the first time since he received it, Johnny broke his eyes from his phone screen to make eye contact with Taeyong. Taeyong gulped, he had never seen Johnny like this before. His eyes were hooded, cheeks a bright scarlet as he looked at Taeyong in some sort of trance. Even though Taeyong knew this was a look never intended for him, he could not help feeling nervous.

“Ah, J-Johnny,” Taeyong cleared his throat, hoping he did not sound as lame as he thought he did, “Are you absolutely sure…um it’s…you know…um Ten’s?” He just had to be sure. He didn’t want Johnny getting his hopes up (and _other_ places, might he add) if it was a joke and it turned out the picture came from some weird guy on the internet that Yuta and Ten managed to get. Although, nothing would surprise him with them two.

“Yeah it’s his,” Johnny’s voice was hoarse, “It was taken in Yuta’s bathroom.”

Taeyong bit his lip gingerly as he nodded his head. As curious as he was to see the picture he knew he could not ask to see it. He was certain if he was in Ten’s position he wouldn’t want anyone going around flaunting a picture of his nether regions. Not that there was anything wrong with them.

“Well…um I suppose this is a good sign?” Taeyong could not keep the uncertainty out of his voice. He had no idea how Johnny was going to react to anything he said and that worried him.

“Yeah, sure, if it was _actually_ meant for me,” Johnny seethed, giving Taeyong a pointed look.

Taeyong swallowed nervously, “Um… d-did he say anything with it?”

“Yeah, all he said was ‘Here babe’ with a kissy emoji.”

“Then how do you know it’s not for you?” Taeyong asked, confused. He was convinced with the way Johnny was acting that Ten got his name wrong.

“I just know, okay?” Johnny hissed out, but for once Taeyong was unperturbed by his anger as he tried to make sense of the situation.

“Well then ask if it’s for you! Because imagine if it is intended for you and you just ignore it, Ten would be so upset!” Taeyong reasoned. He could see that Johnny agreed with him as he began typing something on his phone.

“I just said, ‘Hey it’s Johnny, was this meant for me?’, is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s perfect, but um…I wouldn’t um…send one back until he confirms it,” Taeyong said awkwardly, to which Johnny only nodded.

Fifteen minutes went by that felt more like fifteen hours and there was still no reply from Ten. Taeyong had begun to clean up the smashed mug on the ground, while Johnny kept unlocking his phone to look at the picture. Taeyong would be lying if he said it didn’t make him uncomfortable.

After another five minutes, Johnny let out a frustrated growl and jumped up from the sofa, startling Taeyong in the process.

“He’s not going to reply because it wasn’t meant for me,” Johnny’s tone was clipped as he began storming over to his and Taeyong’s joint bedroom.

Taeyong wasn’t in the mood to argue with him, the late hour of the night finally taking its toll on him, “Um Johnny, before you go to bed, y-you might want to get rid of that,” Taeyong whispered meekly, gesturing his head feebly towards Johnny’s crotch.

Johnny was broken out of his anger immediately and instead looked embarrassed, “Ah, yeah…yeah, give me like ten minutes.” He called out as he went into their room.

Taeyong let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and ran a hand through his silver hair. It was going to be a long night. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry it has taken me so long to update this! My life has just gotten extremely busy these past few weeks and I haven't been able to work on anything that hasn't been purely academic. If I'm being honest updates are properly going to be a little slow from now on but I promise I will try my best to get something out because I really do want to finish this!
> 
> Again, thank you for all your kind comments, it really means a lot! <3
> 
> Please enjoy this update! <3
> 
> P.S. Please check out Got7's new comeback 'Lullaby', it's super amazing!!!

_'It's official '_ , Ten thought miserably, ' _I'm finally dying'._  Well that was what he assumed, judging from the heavy pressure on his chest and the constant thumping in his head. He let out a wail as he began squirming in panic. He wasn't ready to go yet!

A tired, annoyed grunt from his chest caused him to suddenly still, his heart beating wildly. Ten cautiously cracked open his eyes to peer down at the source of the noise and felt absolutely no relief when identified the messy mop of brown hair as Yuta's. Yuta _despised_ getting woken up before he was ready to. 

"I swear, you move one more time I'm breaking both your legs", Yuta croaked out as he began snuggling into Ten's chest to get back into the comfortable position he was in before he was rudely interrupted. 

"Get off me! I think I'm going to be sick" Ten wheezed out weakly, trying to push Yuta off him. The heat from Yuta was making him feel stuffy and ill. 

Yuta didn't dignify him with a response as he rolled off him and shot him his middle finger in the process. Ten chose to ignore him. 

Getting off Yuta's bed was proving to be more trouble than Ten anticipated. Every time he went to get up. the pain in his head tripled and his urge to vomit increased dramatically. The sunlight streaming through Yuta's opened curtains wasn't helping either. Maybe he really was destined to die here today.

"Yuta," Ten's voice was loud and whiny, "help me off the bed or else I'm going to be sick on it!"

An irritated growl erupted from Yuta as he kicked off the bed in a huff. When he stood to loom over Ten, who was lying helplessly on the bed staring up at him, he shot him an icy glare which caused Ten to whimper.

"Don't be such a baby!" Yuta snapped as he placed one hand on Ten's waist, the other he had on his shoulder as he carefully eased him up into a sitting position. Even though Yuta's words were harsh. his actions were gentle and comforting, which caused Ten to sniffle loudly. He really didn't deserve him.

Yuta decided to ignore Ten, which Ten was grateful for. Instead he helped him to his feet and guided him slowly to the bathroom door.

"There. Don't expect me to go in with you," Yuta muttered. However, Ten was certain if he did ask Yuta would come in with him - well after plenty of complaining. Ten knew after years of being friends with Yuta that was just how he expressed his affection for him. 

"Thanks Yuta," Ten gave him a small smile to which Yuta rolled his eyes at. 

"Whatever."

Ten wobbled over to the sink and was horrified at what greeted him in the mirror. His hair was sticking up at odd angles, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying and he didn't even want to get started on the pimple that was right in the middle of his forehead. Never mind the alcohol, it was his own disgusting appearance that was going to make him vomit. 

A wave of dizziness hit him and he gripped the sink with one hand to support himself, while using his other hand to turn on the cold tap. He let out a groan. How was he going to make dance practice today? Well that was if he hadn't already missed it. 

"Yuta!" Ten called out weakly, "Check my phone and tell me what time it is! I have dance practice at eleven!"

He got no reply but he heard the shuffling of Yuta's feet wandering around his room, probably looking for whenever they had put his phone. As he waited for an answer from Yuta, he began splashing the freezing cold water on his face, hoping it would make him feel better. 

"It's half nine, Ten!" Yuta's voice sounded oddly excited which had Ten perplexed, "By the way, you have a reply from Johnny!"

It was as if a train crashed right into at that very moment. Ten froze, the water dribbling out of his hands, as the memories of last night flashed right before his eyes. 

He could remember vividly being locked in the bathroom by Yuta and how violently his hands were shaking as tried to take a decent picture, well that is if one could ever call a dick pic decent. He took a shaky breath as he recalled the moment it said Johnny had saw what he had just sent and how humiliated and disgusted he felt with himself when Johnny never replied. The night ended with him crying himself to sleep in Yuta's arms, with Yuta stroking his hair and telling him it would all be okay. 

Ten's world was spinning as he stared at his reflection in disbelief. He had gone shockingly pale and whatever good the cold water had achieved was quickly undone. 

He turned his head slowly to the bathroom door where Yuta was standing with his phone in his hand, mischievous smile plastered all over his handsome face. With shaky hands he took the phone when Yuta offered it to him. Yuta was even considerate enough to have it unlocked and waiting on Snapchat for him. 

Ten took a deep breath. This reply decided whether he would pay for the first flight out of Korea and back to Thailand where he only had to worry about his idiotic sister. 

He didn't get to see Johnny's reply as his phone dropped from his limps hands and clattered to the tiled floor. When Ten had caught a glimpse of the stupid picture he taken he could feel the contents of his stomach swirling. Ten lurched to Yuta's toilet immediately to stop himself from puking onto the bathroom floor. 

"Fuck! Ten!" Yuta exclaimed in surprise, rushing to Ten's side instantly.

He placed his cool hands on Ten's back as he rubbed soothing circles into it as Ten heaved into his toilet bowl. Yuta glanced at Ten's phone, which he kicked under the sink in his panic to get to Ten, and frowned. What the hell had Johnny said to Ten make him react so badly. Yuta swore he was going to make Johnny wish he was never born the next time he saw him for making Ten so upset. 

When Ten had calmed down and stop puking his entire guts up, Yuta decided it was time to ask him what Johnny replied. 

"Well, you gonna tell me what he said?" Yuta said soothingly, as if he was talking to a small child.

"I d-didn't even see what he said" Ten choked out pathetically, "I saw that-that _stupid_ picture of mine and I just...I can't!".

"God, your dick looks that bad huh?"

" _YUTA_!" Ten screeched, his cheeks flaming, "Now is _really_ not the time!" 

Yuta had to stop himself from laughing as he rose to his feet. He'd take an angry Ten over a sad Ten any day. 

"Do you want a glass of water and some painkillers, Ten?" As hilarious as the whole situation was, Yuta couldn't help but feel sorry for Ten. It was embarrassing enough to send an unwanted picture of your dick to your crush and not even get one back, but to deal with a raging hangover and possibly dance class on top of that was just too much. Yuta could tell he was pulling a sour face just thinking about it.

Ten was looking at him as if he just served him Johnny on golden platter, with his big brown eyes oozing with gratitude as he nodded his head as enthusiastically as he could manage. Yuta would have said he looked cute if his head wasn't still in his toilet.

"I think you have some spare trackies left in my wardrobe if you're able to get them without getting sick!" Yuta called out to him as he wandered into the kitchen. Ten only groaned in reply.

The whole place was trashed from the party the night before and Yuta had to stop himself from whining. This was his own fault he had to remind himself as he glanced around at the suspicious puddles on the ground and the general untidiness of his apartment. If he didn't have this place cleaned soon his roommates were definitely going to kick him out and there was no amount of charming good-looks that could save him. He sighed as he ran a hand through his now greasy hair. He'd deal with Ten first and then clean up this place. Maybe he'd convince Taeyong to come over and help him. He did remember hearing something about Taeyong being an "absolute fucking clean freak" from a drunk Jaehyun.

By the time Yuta had returned from the kitchen, his socks oddly sticky which he really didn't want to think about, Ten was pulling up his sweat pants which obviously was a difficult task for him to find, judging from all the clothes scattered around Yuta's room.

"Good one Ten! You know how much I love my clothes just thrown about my room!" Yuta seethed as he shoved the glass of water and a box of paracetamol into Ten's fumbling hands.

"I'm really sorry Yuta," Yuta could hear the pout in Ten's voice, "I just didn't know where my clothes were and you _know_ I'm not in my right mind at the moment". This only elicited a snort from Yuta as he gathered up his clothes to shove back into the bottom of his wardrobe. 

"You're not dying Ten."

"I may as well be! My life is _ruined_ ," Ten cried out over slurps of his water, "How am I going to face Johnny ever again!? And it's not like I'll ever be able to avoid him you know? His apartment is like two doors down from mine and like I have dance class with Taeyong! One of his best friends need I remind you!? And don't even get me started on Jaehyun! I'll never be able to go the Star Bucks he works at and you know that's my fav-"

"Ten, shut up. You're rambling," Yuta interrupted him as he rubbed his temples aggressively. He could feel a migraine coming on. 

"But Yuta you don't understand! It's the only place that gets my order right! And I get a discount!"

"Ten. For the love of God be quiet," Yuta groaned out, giving Ten a sharp look that Ten knew not to argue with.

"Fine," Ten snapped, eyes averted from Yuta. 

However, Yuta didn't get to enjoy the silence before Ten was talking again. Yuta had to count himself lucky for the two minutes he did get. It was a new record for Ten. 

"Will you walk me to campus?" Ten asked sheepishly, looking up at Yuta from under his long lashes. 

"Excuse me?" Yuta replied incredulously. 

"Will you walk me to campus, _please_?" Ten repeated, bright smile on his face as he batted his eyes. Yuta frowned. How did Ten recover so quickly? Yuta wanted Ten to suffer for another hour at least for all the trouble he put him through this morning. 

"You won't leave me alone until I agree, right?" Yuta sighed in defeat. 

"Aw you know me so well!" Ten squealed as he hopped up from Yuta's bed excitedly. 

"You just want me there in case you run into Johnny," Yuta muttered as he snatched a hoodie from the bottom of his bed.

"Don't you dare mention he who must not be named!" Ten shot him a scandalized look.

"Ten what did I tell you about the Harry Potter references?" Yuta was pinching the bridge of his nose. After Ten found out the Harry Potter series was one Johnny's favorite series of all time he had skipped a day of college to binge watch them all and referenced them whenever he was given the opportunity. Yuta _hated_ it, which Ten said had something to do with Yuta's Slytherin like qualities.

"Sorry," Ten had his head bowed in shame, "But will you please walk me over? I-I'm really afraid I might see him," Ten finished quietly as he chewed his lip anxiously. Yuta instantly felt pity for him.

"Okay, fine. But we gotta be quick cause I have to clean this place," Yuta reasoned.

"Thank you so so much!" Ten had latched himself onto Yuta in a hug, "You're the best!"

"Okay, great. Now get off me!" Yuta wheezed out. The sooner he got Ten to campus safely the sooner he could be romancing Taeyong among the mess in his apartment. Maybe things would _finally_ go to plan for him because God knows did he deserve it. 

 

 


End file.
